Layers Of
by StarDW101
Summary: An ex-hydra agent now lives with the Avengers. She's an omega and most of them are betas - thank goodness. She's hiding the past from them - not ready to come clean until one of the Avenger's best friend is found and brought in. Bucky's an alpha and it's not until this escalate - physically - that the truth comes out.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't the first time she has felt like this - especially on the suppressants. Doctors said it was the omega inside her wanted to be released but Hydra knew better than that.

For years, she worked with hydra's main asset - the Winter Soldier. Covering every angle of fighting and shooting with him to become apart of a his team - all made of betas and alphas. Scared was an underestimate as it was more like petrified to be around any alpha but also loved the protection they always provided in a cross fire.

This feeling ended when the Avengers let her into the tower. Never having a normal childhood with a 'family', the Avengers almost let her act like a kid everyday. "Almost" , however, meant that when one of the Alphas - or just Thor, who was luckily already bonded - started rutting, she would have to start acting her age of 21 until he left, his omega came to the tower, or stopped rutting

Today, one of the betas, Steve, had to yell at her. "Omega!" He yelled her presentation, making her freeze but also glared at the beta for using a command voice like he would for the army. "Natasha, take her out!"

Nat walked towards her and pulled her out of the training room. "You need to pay attention!" She snarled. "Your lucky you don't smell like an omega."

The girl huffed. "You guys need to stop calling me that then!"

Nat glared at her new 'friend'. "Kaylee," she said after relaxing her expression. "You're an omega. You always will be. With or without your suppressed scent."

Kaylee looked down and walked beside Nat to a different room, far away from the alpha. "I'm sorry," she whispered, hugging herself.

"For what?" The woman frowned, stopping at the elevator. "Being a suppressed omega? I'm sure continuing them is for something you believe in, right? Or the need to identify as something else?"

The ex assassin wanted an answer. Kaylee nodded, now finding some of her sweet-soaked, brunette hair dangling in front of her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled, looking away from the beta and suddenly felt genuinely _sorry_ for the alpha in the other room - her omega side wanting to be released from her steady mindset and emotions.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Nat urged, stepping into the elevator with Kaylee. "You don't have to tell anyone what you saw when you were with Hydra," she tells her, giving her a friendly touch of her arm. "And SHIELD can't take you off of them. You'll go mad with hormones or pissy all the time."

Kaylee chuckled softly as the elevator started to move. "Did Tony tell you what he now will define me as?" she smiled softly at the redhead, who shook her head no. "I'm a beta stuck in an omega body."

Earning a laugh from the other, they walked into a small living small in the Tower that overlooked the city below.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kaylee - Age 10_

"You're going to be a good little omega," a nurse cooed to the young girl. She hasn't even hit puberty yet and almost everyone keeps calling her an assumed presentation. She didn't lash out at the assumptions but knew that, if it's true, she won't be important like she hoped she would.

This feeling of importance started only a year or two ago. Growing up in an orphan house wasn't ideal for any presentation - beta, omega, or alpha. But luckily for her, all her 'orphaned siblings' turned out beta or omega. She knew the feeling of wanting acceptance - maybe she was an omega.

"Ma'am?" she started before the nurse lashed at her for speaking out of turn. Maybe a fear scent mingled into the air as a guard knocked on the door and asked if _she_ was ok. Looking up to the nurse, who nodded, she relaxed. "I'm fine," she called out politely and heard the footsteps move away from the door just a bit.

The first day at the boot camp was horrible. She wasn't really built for anything as she spent her previous days inside doing household duties for the 'alpha' in charge of the house. With each physical test, she found herself half way through, on the brink of begging someone to make it stop but she always, successfully ended with the encouragement of her siblings. For kids, Hydra was calm with the output but merciless compared with the input - until one day.

As the weeks raged on, Kaylee was forced to stay behind in boot camp to gain more muscle as the rest of her orphaned friends moved on. As more recruits for hydra came in and left, she began being depressed about her family and angry at hydra for not letting her pass - until the Winter Soldier came to validate the tests.

She tried her best - like she always does - but something told her not to beg in front of the man with a mask and the metal arm. The other recruits started teasing Kay about her scent as she sweated through the tests but she knew something was different with the way they were reacting to her as the majority were older - much older.

"What's wrong little _orphan_ ," one of the older boys sneered at her.

"Shut up, Mason!" Kaylee hissed at him.

Finishing the last test and crouching down to breath some and relax her aching muscles, everyone stood at attention as the Winter Soldier started walking towards them with two others. She didn't even notice until his shadow covered her.

"Stand," he growled and she obeyed, going to join the others on one side of the line. As he looked around, he kept darting his eyes to the other two he walked with.

He came up to each person to stared them down. It was almost frightening but she's realized by now, this is HYDRA.

It was her turn. As he loomed over her, Kaylee hesitantly looked up at him. He looked better without the mask and it calmed her down.

"Name?" He asked.

"Kaylee, sir," she told him. "I don't have a last name."

He gave a quick nod and walked back to the two men. Their conversation was quiet and quick.

"Kaylee and Mason," one of the other men called. "Step out and come with us."

 _Present Day_

"Kay?" A voice called to her. She was staring at the wall again at dinner the next day. "Kay!" The voice called - it was the Captain. "Kaylee!"

"What?" Her snapped over to him and glared. "What the hell do you want?" She hissed, trying to look mean but was embarrassed by the small daydream.

Steve looked taken back. "You haven't touched your food," he pointed out and looked around the table to the rest of the team. "You haven't eaten all day."

Kaylee mentally hissed at herself. Today was just one of her moods in defiance of her presentation. "Just," she started calmly before immediately standing, slamming her hands on the table getting angry. "Fuck off!" She yelled and stormed to the stairs to go to her small apartment, two floors below.

Just thinking about boot camp brought back the pain of advanced training and missions with the Soldier. She hated him with every fiber of her being. She hated HYDRA for forcing her into boot camp but one thing was for sure, she felt that she was important for HYDRA.

She scavenged around for her suppressants that HYDRA gave to her an abundance of every year. She only gave Shield three so they could recreate the suppressants specially made for her but thankfully she has a two years worth of the pills.

She held the bag close like it was her life - as it was. If shield doesn't recreate the pills for her, she can't take the regular pills to stop her heats.

"I hate being an omega," she whispered into the small room as tears escaped her eyes. "Screw HYDRA. Screw Shield," she sobbed, hugging her 'life line' tightly before the last thing she knew was hideous sleep as nightmares from the old days haunted her.

Steve watched her go sadly and looked around at the rest of the betas. "I wish I knew what happened to her," he mumbled before taking another bite from the steak on his plate. He knew what she was feeling, as much as he could tell from her actions and reactions.

"There's nothing in the database of Hydra that says she _was_ Hydra," Natasha told him, taking a bite of her food too. "She'll tell us when she's ready."

"What if we -" Tony started before getting a glare from Steve.

"You can't do that, Tony," Bruce said, finally speaking up on the matter. "She's an omega," he looked around the room. "And shield's trying to recreate her pills but - we need more of them."

"You keep taking them she'll be pissy!" Nat hissed at the other beta. "If shield can't make them then - who knows what will happen to her."

Clint, the only one who hasn't spoken about it or to the young girl, shook his head. If Hydra could make the suppressants for her, why couldn't Shield? He spoke his mind, finally breaking his silence for the matter. "There's something they gave her that could help with the recreation. There's a reason Hydra made special ones for her."

The rest of the team sat in silence as they finished eating. Steve and Natasha were just getting done with the dishes when the alarm went off. They both groaned as they set a bee line for their rooms, making sure everyone was up.

Going to where the matter was needed, Kaylee found herself in an alpha type situation with Natasha. With an asset being retrieved, it was for better or for worse that Steve was not part of it.

"It's him," Steve called while a few alphas dragged him off the plane. "You're getting Bucky, aren't you!" he stared at Fury and Natasha helplessly. "I need to be there! Bucky -"

"Will be fine," Fury stated calmly to the beta as he was walking out. He turned to the others and pointed out Kaylee and Nat. "You two are in the lead. Natasha knows him from back then and you know how hydra has been trained."

Kaylee glared at him but nodded. "Yes sir," she said. "The asset?"

"He's not an asset, more or less," Sam piped up from the back, looking through a small file. "He is Steve's best friend from childhood," He looked up at the team and through the file on the table, making a picture fall out. "And an assassin."

Kay stared at the picture and shook her head - the entire mission coming back. "No," she whispered and stepped back till she touched the metal wall of the plane. "No!" she screamed at them. "I can't! He'll hurt me! He's not a fucking friend, he's a murder!"

Nat turned around to the now shaking, fear scented omega. "Kaylee, he's not the Winter Soldier," she tried to tell her calmly as the alpha and other beta stared at her out of sadness - they found one little thing about her.

"Do you have any idea what he can do?" she screamed at the beta and tears started falling from her eyes. "He's reckless, vicious and cruel! He's just like every fucking alpha out there!"

Fury seemed to swallow hard and looked down at the omega. "You can stay on a rooftop and watch. You're still taking point with Natasha on this one. We need to trust you," he said, almost growling out the last part. "Understood?"

Kaylee glared at him. "He doesn't come near me. He won't know I'm here," she said eyeing all of them. The visions of his assassins coming to her rapidly. "He can't know," she whispered to herself as she hugged her legs and tried to relax.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, the Winter Soldier came willingly. Being on the roof on the opposite side of the road, Kaylee saw everything as Natasha and Sam cornered him to tell him that they were going to bring him to Steve if he went with them - he agreed immediately.

Kay shook her head as she got on the plane. It smelled brand new as Fury somehow pulled all of their scents out. She nodded to Fury as she took a beeline to a small room where her scent wouldn't seep through the cracks to show the Soldier - or Bucky - that she was there like promised.

Fury told the two Bucky trusted right now to strain him as it was policy and he didn't even back down. Everything about the 'Winter Soldier' wasn't present in this Bucky character and it frightened Kay. The Soldier was an alpha but could Bucky be a beta? Was it even possible?

On the flight back home from Romania where they got him, Natasha had to see if Kay was alright. Just something about the way she acted from his picture alarmed her and that doesn't happen a lot. "Kaylee?" She whispered, knocking on the door after going through an extra air space to deplete the scents. "Kaylee?" She said knocking again.

"What?" Kaylee snapped to the door. "Go away…"

Nat sighed and leaned against the door. "Open up, Kay," she said. "I don't think you need to be alone."

Kaylee knew she was right - the Widow was always right when it came to her. She sighed and pressed a button to let the beta come in.

When the door opened, a whiff of grief, despair, pain, and anger came across the nose of the beta. Kaylee was definitely in no position to be alone with her feelings. She mentally kicked herself for the alpha mind she possesses and stood across from the omega. "Yo - I know I've told you that you don't have to tell anyone but - honey, you need to tell someone. Everyone can tell you're on edge all the time and we don't know if it's the omega side of you or just your past."

Kaylee slowly looked up at her. She's been crying for hours since she's been in here and it was obvious both from her face and the scents mingling with the other emotions through the flight. "I don't know," she confessed, looking straight at her as more tears rushed down her red face. "I don't know, okay? Hydra-"

"Screw HYDRA," Nat lashed out. "Fuck them. You can blame everything on Hydra but you _need_ to tell someone what they did to you, Kaylee!" The beta knew what Hydra was capable of as she was at the mercy of both them and the Red Room. "You've been with us for almost a year and we are all worried about you. Only Clint and Bruce knows what I've been through with the Red Room."

Kaylee looked away and hugged her legs more. "I can't! I've done horrible things to good people - innocent people, Natasha!" She wailed and whipped her eyes from the tears. It was so unfair with her and everyone else but she didn't want _anyone_ to know what she did or anything about her and her decisions. She knew Natasha through her time in the Red Room before and after the 'graduation' but she was still young to know better.

Natasha sighed and sat beside her. "So have I. You're capable of making your own decisions and I know how hard it is to come clean to someone. Trust me, Kaylee. You need it."

The omega frowned and hesitantly laid her head on the beta's shoulder. She knew that at some point, she will have to come clean to someone for her crimes. She was just following orders like _a good little omega_. No one understood her exactly and it was always Natasha coming to save her from herself. All she wanted to do was sleep forever but knew she couldn't really survive without her new life with the Avengers - if only Bucky….

If there was one scent Bucky knew - it was Steve's. As they landed on the top of the Avengers Tower and the hatch opened, Steve was waiting with the rest of team as Bucky was being escorted out by Sam and followed by Fury.

Steve knew better than to talk to him right now but he gave his best friend a warming smile and a quick nod before following Tony and Vision into the building. He knew they Fury would force Bucky into a prison cell and was grateful that Tony just had one for this specific reason. There was no other scent coming off his alpha friend but his regular one he's remembered for years since his supposed death.

Bucky was able to stay in his own clothes and the cell provided privately. He didn't know how long he was going to stay here but one thing was for sure - if Steve was here, he'll be somewhat okay. There was one scent on the plane that he recognized besides Sam's and Natasha's. It was faint and just as he was about to get a good whiff, the scent was gone. He was disappointed but the small scent was here in the cell also. They tried to get rid of it but he could pull the fragrance away from the others. He breathed in deeply once he was by himself - he knew the scent but couldn't put the face or name to it. _Damn,_ he thought - another thing racked away from his mind.

It wasn't long till Kaylee and Natasha walked out of the plane. By now, Bucky was in his cell getting dinner as the Avengers just started theirs. Fury had told everyone to keep Bucky off the dining floor and living room area and the 1 floor beneath and above them and her room and to use the stairs. Kaylee was confined to a small gym Tony had and was to use the elevators at all costs but to stay away from the cells and the main gym. She didn't mind as she could still go to the lab and help Tony and he help her with her college classes.

As they started to sit down, Thor and Jane had come in to dine with them. Thor must have been off his rut as neither him nor his mate smelled like he has - thankfully. Kay enjoyed the big company and looked around the table. This was her new family; she could feel it in her gut that she found a home she could be proud in instead of Hydra.

* * *

Author's Note

I don't know what to write here haha. I know the title isn't very well so I would LOVE if you crazy cats could suggest a better one!

Don't send hate - it's not cool but the constructive part is great please! I just gotten into the Omega!verse XD.

What do you think about Kaylee? Little over the top for an omega or... something else about it?

For now, you guys only get these chapters. I'll update every Saturday ((or try too) and - yeah XD.

I hoped you guys enjoyed! Untill next note!


	4. Chapter 4

It was days before Bucky was able to go outside the cell but luckily those days were spent in silence with Steve every few times throughout those days. He was in the gym with Steve and Natasha when he noticed that faint, lingering scent again that sent chills down his spine. He knew he spent a few days with whoever possessed the scent but _didn't know who it was!_ This thought aggravated him. The scent seemed to be winning against his own mind as he tried to remember.

Steve looked at his friend as he grew tense. "Buck?" He frowned. "Are you ok?"

The alpha huffed. He was far from 'ok'. "I'm fine," he muttered. "Just some things came to mind."

Steve frowned and sat next to him. "Do- do you need to talk about it?" He asked.

Buck sighed and shook his head no. "I think I need to go back to that cell," he says, standing up almost getting dizzy from the memories. "My backpack also," he mumbled.

Steve nodded, standing up with him and looked at Nat. "Will you -"

"Yea," she said, unwrapping her hands to walk with the former soldier back down stairs. "Don't worry James," the beta smiled softly. "You won't be in this cell for much longer."

Bucky sighed and started down the stairs. It didn't bother him that he had to climb a few flights to get to the small cell but he knew they were hiding something from him. If only he remembered the scent…

Throughout the day, Kay started to get irritable. No one came to the small gym with her as it was mostly Steve, Natasha and Sam training with and motivating her but they were with _Bucky_. Steve spent all his time with him unless the Soldier wanted to be alone. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to spend time with one person but that seemed like an alpha's job than a betas.

She was just in one of those strange moods that pop up when she entered the kitchen. Tony and his bond mate, Pepper who was an alpha, were talking with Thor and Jane about the way Steve was acting. She seemed to growl at all four of them and proceeded to the refrigerator to get a coke. She huffed softly when all the coke was gone and had to get a bottle of Milo's tea.

"Good afternoon, Kaylee," Tony smiled at her. "What do you think about Steve and Bucky?"

Kaylee glared at him. "He has killed multiple people and ruined lives," she hissed through her teeth as she sat at one end of the bar away from the bounded mates. "If Steve wants to be around him all the time, I don't care as long as that murderous, damn alpha Soldier doesn't come anywhere near me!"

Tony sighed and watched her carefully. "You know," he started, almost wanting to see how far he could push her into telling her something. "Bucky isn't the Soldier. It's like having two personalities fire him."

Kaylee scoffed and drowned her tea quickly. "They are one in the same. You haven't seen him in action yet."

"But-" Pepper started, trying to reason with the omega.

"No!" Kaylee snapped at her, making the female alpha growl. "Him and HYDRA ruined my life! It's because of him and the team i was a part of, that all of my friends are dead! My entire family is dead because of the Soldier and fucking shield!" She yelled, tears springing in her eyes. "Screw alphas!" She tried and glared at Jane and Tony. "Why fucking have one when there's always a threat of dying after heated or rutted sex?" she growled at the alphas and stormed off, throwing the empty bottle across the kitchen.

Tony stared again. _Death?_ He frowned and looked up at Pepper. "Death?" He whispered, slightly concerned.

Pepper shook her head. "It's not possible Tony," she said calmly. "It's natural for omegas to act the way she has when they're on suppressants."

Jane frowns. "What's wrong with her, Tony? Being an omega isn't that bad."

"It's not," Tony saying looking up at her. "I know it's not 'that bad'. We think she's too dependant on it or a choice that she thinks it's right."

"Doctor Banner is working on making her suppressants," Thor told his mate. "They are supposedly made special just for her and she doesn't want to take the regular ones."

Jane huffed. "How often are her moods?"

Tony chuckled softly. "Honestly? Most are out of the blue but I think she can't have her heats so every 2 months there's a week that she's completely a -"

"A bitch," Pepper said, cutting him off. "I don't blame her for it but - gosh, it's getting old!"

Tony shook his head. "She's still trying to transition, Pep! Yes, it's been a year and shield didn't trust her to be on her own. That is a lot of pressure!"

Pepper looked down at her beta and walked over to get the bottle and threw it away. "I hope she's better at dinner."

* * *

Wow! Thanks for the favorites and follows guys! Anything special ya'll would like to see?


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Diary,_

 _I don't understand the causes of my grief but, yet again I do. I'm scared that shield won't be able to recreate the suppressants that hydra made for me. They aren't like the regular, obviously. I don't know how many times I've told you but - the serum protects me. With regular pills, it causes harm to the reproductive system and - with the serum - didn't work at all to stop my heats. Do I blame it? No! Of course not! But, with the special ones, the serum and the pill works together somehow so I won't have my heats but my 'baby' system protected at all costs. Thank goodness because - I haven't changed my mind from not wanting to have pups._

 _There's another reason why I'm writing to you today. He's back in my life and I'm scared. I'm scared because he might remember me! Yes, besides killing many, many people and_ hating _him for ruining my life - he protected me from the other alphas when I got on my heats during missions. My heats were out of whack the first few times but - the alphas were merciless! All of them - even the betas - backed me into the corner every time and started touching me, making my heats worse. Then, he came and - being the top alpha of the team - told them to leave me alone and he gave me a suppressant and - all that matters is that I was safe for the time being but thankfully it only happened… 3 times before hydra decided I always needed to be on them as my body took to them kindly._

 _If he remembers, he'll know I'm an omega and - without his suppressants - will try to make his move when he is on his rutts. All non-bonded alphas are the same! Take advantage of the omegas whenever._

 _Diary, I can't live without those pills! If Doctor Banner doesn't make them to_

 _where they work - I might as well die. I can't let that alpha take control of me and I can't have my heats. I just can't…. I'm too young to die…_

* * *

Kaylee put her diary up and sat back on her small couch. She was getting out of her own control and she knew it. Snapping at both Pepper and Thor wasn't right but she was too stubborn to apologize to them - even at dinner when it was obvious that there was tension between the three of them.

She sighed as there was a small knocked and the A.I system, FRIDAY, told her it was Bruce. "Come in!" she called and smiled at the doctor. "Hi."

"Good evening, Kaylee," he said to her and sat in an opposite chair like he always done. "I-I hate asking but I'm trying," Bruce started. "We need just three more of your pills to help with the recreation."

Kaylee sighed and swallowed hard. If she gave him three, she'll only have 20 months left for the pills and maybe - if they ask for too much - she won't have any left. "Ok," she said. "But I really hope you get everything fixed, Doctor. Take anymore of my pills, the process would have to be quicker."

"I know your wants, Kaylee," Banner smiled softly as she went to go get the pills. He stood up as she came back out and put the pills in a small bag for transport. "I'm trying my best. Can I also take a blood sample? To see if it works?"

Kaylee frowned. "I'll come by tomorrow, I promise but whatever you find in my blood, you have to keep secret."

Bruce stared at her for a minute before nodding. "I will. Good night, Kay," he said and walked out, gently closing the door behind him. He stopped at the elevator and thought about what she said. _Find in her blood?_ He thought and stepped through the doors when they opened.

* * *

It was midnight when Kaylee found herself awaken by a loud noise coming from upstairs. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. No one was usually up this late and if someone was, they were usually in the gym.

She got up and looked up, hearing two different foot steps. _Two of them?_ She thought and put her sweats on as it was just a little cold in her room. "Friday," she called. "Who's up stairs?"

"Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff," the female AU system told her.

Kaylee groaned and started for the stairs after closing her apartment door, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to. Friday didn't warn her until it was too late and Kaylee almost gagged at the heavy scent of Bucky. She quickly closed it and leaned against it. "My god!" She hissed. "Why can I smell him from here?"

Friday quickly informed Steve of both hers and Kaylee's mistake and he started for the stairs. He could sense Kaylee even though she only opened it and closed it. When he got to her floor, Kaylee was shaking with her back to the door.

Natasha had followed Steve down the stairs and played with the door. "She locked it!" She says and started knocking furiously. "Kaylee!"

Both Steve and Nat kept hitting the door until Friday unlocked, commanded by Kaylee. The Widow quickly opened the door and went to her friend. "Kaylee," she spoke to her worriedly. "Kay, what's wrong?"

Kaylee shook her head like she didn't want to say anything. "I messed up! God, I messed up! He's going to smell me for sure!"

Steve frowns. "It's ok, Kaylee," he tried to calm her down. "He doesn't come anywhere near here."

"No! You don't get it, Steve!" Kaylee wailed. "He has a HYDRA version of the serum!"

Steve swallows hard. The serum he received from Erskine enhanced his hearing and smell, if he tried hard enough, he could pull certain smells away from the others. "It's ok," he says. "He won't smell you. I promise."

"You can't keep that!" Kaylee sobbed and hugged herself tightly. "He might as well fucking come to dinner tomorrow!"

Nat frowned and hugged her. "Shh," she hushed, trying to calm her more. "The team will protect you if that's what you want."

"I may be a damn omega but I don't need protection, Natasha," Kaylee sniffed and curled into the beta's arms like she has done a long time ago.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Hi everyone! I'm sorry this is two weeks late as the holidays really got to me. I had to write this quick for you guys so it's short. Leave any and all comments on things you would LOVE to see with Kaylee and ... is Bucky too OOC? Is anyone too OOC even with the dynamics? I would love to hear your thoughts guys!

I've also joined two Aminos on the Amino app (located in your app store) so go hit me up with your suggestions! If you send me a LOIAStar in a pm, I'll follow you back!

Loves and hugs guys! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

_She's here! I don't know her name or her face but this scent - it's definitely a female omega that I have been around. Why would Steve bring a HYDRA agent in? Did he already forget that we tried to take them down way back when? It's the reason I lost my arm! I can't write anymore on my memories but - I need to find her out. Maybe we can share the faults or … something…. Right?_

Bucky huffed and looked up at the man outside his cell. Steve has gotten in the routine of helping him with his memories before Hydra and making him remember some things about adventure parks. He remembered most of them that included his best friend but enjoyed the fact that he went on dates with a few girls, both beta and alpha but never an omega.

Steve smiles softly. "Gym today again? Or do you want to go somewhere else?"

Bucky stared at his friend. "I would like to go the kitchen but I'm not able to, remember?"

Steve frowns, a almost signature puppy sad face. "I know, Buck," he sighed and sat down on the cold floor. "Just- a few more days."

"Few turns into a couple," Bucky started. "Then many days go past, turning into weeks, going into months and the next thing you know, I'm still in here!" He snapped out the last part, making the beta jump some.

"I promise it's just a few more days!" Steve urged. "The rest of team-"

"Damn it Steve!" Bucky yells, standing up. "I know you're hiding something from me! What is it that I can't see?"

Steve darted back some and stood up. "I can't tell you," he said calmly. "It's for her own protection."

 _Her?_ _The Omega!_ "She?" Bucky sneered. "It's because of what I did, isn't it?" He glared at him and slammed his metal hand against the glass. "For God sakes, Steve! I can fucking smell her on you!" He yelled and the beta's eyes widened. "I _know_ her from somewhere!"

Steve swallows hard. He had to leave before he let it slip. Just as Bucky was about to yell something, Friday came over the intercom and said that Steve was needed upstairs.

"Don't you -" Bucky yelled as Steve turned and bolted for the door. He slammed his fist on the unbreakable glass again out of spite and sat down. _Steve knows! This has to be a dream. I thought we never kept things from each other._

 _That was before you turned into a monster,_ a voice echoed in his mind. It was the old Buck, before the accident.

 _It's not our fault,_ he told the voice. _It's Hydra's. Just be thankful we're safe._

 _For now._

* * *

"We have a little situation!" Steve announced coming around the corner in the living room. The entire team was there with Kaylee. No one needed him, thankfully, so the intelligence system helped him out.

"What situation?" Kaylee immediately growled, knowing he came straight from the Soldier's cell. _Does he remember me?_

Steve swallows hard, staring at the omega. "He-"

"No!" Kaylee yells immediately, shaking in both fear and anger. "No, he can't!

"He remembers your scent but not you!" Steve finished quickly searching her face for other emotions. "He only remembers your scent, Kaylee."

The omega swallows hard. "This can't be happening," she said. "I thought I was safe here. I thought I was safe from _him_!"

Nat frowns. "Kaylee, you are safe. I prom-"

"Shut up!" She yelled at her. "There are no such things as promises! Promises tend to break!"

Nat swallows hard. "Fine," she seemed to growl. "If you want to do it that way. Tonight, he's coming up here."

Kaylee's fear rose around the room quickly. "You can't!"

"I did!" Natasha snapped. "You're going to sit there and not say a word!" she glared at the omega, forcing a command voice. "Understood?"

Kaylee glared at the beta. She knew it was going to come down to this but she didn't think it would be this early. "I rather die than be anywhere near him," she hissed almost quietly but everyone heard and they stared, horror stricken. "I rather _die_ than fucking be two floors near him!" She didn't know as she started yelling, she stood up. "I rather _die_ than face the monster that turned me into a murder! I rather die than see that damn alpha!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hi everyone! I hope everyone is having a wonderful time with the story!

Here's another chapter like promised every week!

I have somethings I want to do before I get into it.

 **GO JOIN AMINO!** Amino App is so much fun! I enjoy interacting with others that share my interests! I'm apart of a couple but 2 I would like to endorse are .Omegaverse. and o.o

For those of you who are already apart of these communities - Hit. Me. Up!

I want to join what you guys think and want more of in the future so - COMMENT.

As always, I love writing for y'all!

Until next week!


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha stared at her. Obviously, this wasn't the same girl she knew back then but to want to die from just being around a person is frightening. She knew something bad happened to her with the Winter Soldier.

Steve glares at the girl. "He hasn't done anything wrong!" he yelled. "The Winter Soldier hurt you, not Bucky! You think him _and_ hydra ruined your life? What about him? Hydra ruined his life to and made him a murdered!" he was beginning to become angry at her. "Damn you Kaylee! He should have died when he fell off that train! Not become an assassin and forget everything!"

The tension in the room grew as the silence filled the air. Steve and Natasha were locked in eye combat with Kaylee as the others waited for someone to attack. Thor and Pepper knew the stakes were high with an unbounded alpha and an omega in the same room. Yes, she was on her suppressants but - would Banner and the the lab team be able to make more for her.

Banner looked over at the alphas knowing what they were thinking and they were all so wrong. With Kaylee's blood he took this morning, he recognized a small molecule in her blood - she had the serum also. There was no way he could recreate the pill for her but he would have to still try. The faster she got off the pills, the better she would be in the long run.

Steve shook his head. "I don't understand why Tony insisted on bringing you here," He growled, turning on his heels to head for the door. He slammed the door to the stairs opened and pounded his feet to go down.

Tony turned to Kaylee, blocking out Natasha from her view. "Kaylee, honey, I can't promise anything but you'll be fine." Kaylee opened her mouth to say something before Tony put his hand up to silence her. "Let me finish," he said and continued. "Yes, you've been trained by Hydra but with that training and working out with Sam and Natasha, you can fend for yourself against anyone in this tower," he gently took her hand. "Even if we can't keep our promises, we will try to protect you and I won't leave you alone with him - ever."

Kaylee shook her head furiously before letting tears escape her eyes rapidly. "I -" she started and stared at the billionaire. "All alphas are the same!" she screamed, turning her attention to everyone else. "They fuck what ever Omega they want, mark them, and when they die they don't care!"

"Don't care?" Pepper piped up. "Don't care? Kaylee, that's not it at all," she trailed off, staring at her. She wasn't angry but - concerned and curious for what the young omega saw. "Kaylee, marking -"

"I don't need a fucking lesson on marking Pepper!" Kaylee growled, making the alpha shut up immediately. "I know exactly what it is!"

By this time, Natasha had enough. Surely there was enough on Kay that she needed - to put the pieces together. The room was silent now and it thundered in her ears. Turning around, she started for the stairs, going down a few flights to a main computer room Tony had.

Reaching the computer, Nat typed furiously once she found Hydra's files and looked for Kay's. There was a long list of files that covered her history from how she joined down to the smallest details of her own missions she conducted and carried out. Everything, it seemed, was here but the accidents with the Soldier.

Scrolling through the information took longer than expected for the spy. With thousands upon thousands of files to look through along with the encrypted ones, the process took forever until she found a file called "Project", stored away deep within files. It had a few instances with deaths around the compounds she was in that either she called in or witnessed.

Natasha frowned at the documents she found. Half of the deaths she witnessed were from position, a fight, or simple rules that someone didn't follow at the shooting range. The other half she called in - finding the people dead. Some of them consisted of 'regular' deaths like cancer but the majority - she found - was of her close friends.

All of her friends' death showed signs of foul play in bed with the strong scent of a rutting alpha who marked the omega or beta. The cases have been closed due to this with no one revealing they know the scent or the alpha coming up themself.

The redhead swallowed hard. _This is why_ , she thought still looking through them all. _All of Kay's friends gone apparently because of the alpha in question._

* * *

At first he didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall just a few minutes after he received a late lunch order from Tony but he knew by the sound of them it was his friend. "What did you need upstairs?" the brunette sneered with his back turned to the cell bars. He almost felt betrayed from his friend about the girl from earlier today

"Something happened last night that the entire team needed to be notified about," Steve lied and crossed his arms in front of him, staring at the former hydra agent. His blood was still boiling from what Kaylee said about his friend.

Bucky rolled his eyes from the information and stood up, walking just a ways to the bars. He was going to note that he knew the beta was lying but scented the anger in Steve that only a few things could get to him. "What's wrong? What happ-" He stopped, smelling the omega on himi again. His body seemed to shut off and restart again at the thought and smell. Still no face or name but the girl was there at a few of his missions. "She was there."

Steve huffs and opened his mouth to speak but failed so he nodded instead, mentally readying himself for a bombarded wall of questions.

Bucky's head spun for a minute. The girl went against the agreed protocol and went into the stairwell. No wonder he hasn't been able to get out today. "You can't keep me in here, Steve!"

"We aren't," Natasha said coming down the hall rather quickly with the things she needed answers to. "You're coming to dinner tonight."

Steve swallows hard and looked up to his friend. He didn't think Natasha was serious. The look on Bucky's face was a combination of fear, anxiety, and excitement and only his scent confirmed it.

"Excuse me?" Buck asked, raising an eyebrow almost leaning toward the red-head.

"You're coming to dinner so make sure you clean up and look nice," Nat told him and pulled out a few pictures. "But I need answers to questions concerning the omega upstairs."

Bucky swallowed hard but nodded. Maybe he could get answers himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm so sorry guys! Life's been getting in the way of me getting on the computer but I will try to start posting again. I'm so sorry about the wait guys. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter as it's some insight into Kaylee.**

 **I'm on an Amino and an Omegaverse Amino. It can be found in your local play store. Come find me out! :3**

 **As always, let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

The session with Bucky ended just a bit over sad. He knew those omegas - he trained them when they first came to Hydra. Natasha showed him a picture of all the girls and Kaylee and said that they were all from the orphanage that decided to join the agency. He didn't ask anything about Kaylee but when she showed the picture, something in his mind clicked and both Steve and Nat could tell.

Thankfully it wasn't a formal dinner or anything as Bucky went upstairs with Steve in sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt to hide his arm. He was anxious to get up to the dining room, not only to eat but to see the others.

Kaylee was a different story. She kept glaring at Natasha when they were in the elevator going to dinner. She already told Natasha she didn't want to go that she was feeling bad but one smell from the beta, the omega went.

As Kaylee stepped onto the floor, she immediately caught the scent of the alpha and coughed. His scent was stronger than all the others even though everyone was here. Nat pushed her to get her out of the elevator and they went to the living room where laughter ensued.

Just before Kaylee rounded the corner, she stumbled into the wall almost like a drunk person. She started shaking just slightly as she looked up at Natasha. "His scent is so fucking strong," she whispers. The omega felt like throwing up as her head started to throb.

"You're just saying that," the beta growled but knew something was off about her. "Get in there."

The omega almost felt like crying. She couldn't smell anything but him! What was happening? Surely her omega spirit wouldn't fight against the suppressants just because of something… so… _sweet._

Kaylee shook to clear her mind of the thought and stood up, trying to make her legs stop trembling. As she walked around the corner, the conversation in the living room almost went silent as all eyes on her. She tried her best not to gag at the alpha's scent that raged around the room. Luckily for her, Bucky's back was toward her as he stared ahead of himself. "Hey guys," she started, forcing a smile. "Where's Pepper and Jane?"

Tony smiles softly. "The girls are in the kitchen with Bruce," he said. "Grab yourself a cold drink Natasha."

Kaylee relaxed some and started for the kitchen, walking past Tony who held up his empty shot glass. "How many have you had?" she laughed.

"That's the second one. I want a vodka now since the Russian spy is here," the billionaire smirked. "I know you're a little Russian too but Natasha-"

"Shut up Tony," Kaylee shook her head and took the glass. "I'll get you the vodka."

Walking into the kitchen, her mouth watered at the scent of food. "Oh nice! Is that a ham?" the omega smiled and looked around at the three people in the kitchen. Bruce was looking at his notes from the lab while Jane and Pepper took turns watching the food and checking their phone.

Jane was the first to speak from in front of the stove. "Thor wanted a boar but this is all we could get short notice."

Kaylee nodded and sat a chair away from Bruce. "How's the lab going?" she questioned. "Are you any closer in getting the formula for my pills?"

Bruce nodded. "However, I'm afraid we need a few more pills," the doc replied, never looking up at her. He was afraid to meet her confused gaze.

"I'll give you some tomorrow," she sighed. She needed those pills but if Bruce could make more, than she would.

Tony walked into the kitchen. "Where's my vodka?" he complained, sitting next to Kaylee closely.

Kaylee looked to him and quickly caught Bucky' scent on his shirt. She felt again like she was choking as the smell seemed to wrap around her. "Please," she turned her head. "Get away from me," she whispered, begging to Tony.

Tony immediately frowned and watched her. "Kaylee? Are you ok?"

As if in answer, Kaylee pushed the chair back hard and glared at the beta, trying to support herself against the counter. Her breathing began to be irregular and she shook. _What's happening to me?_ She thought and saw Bruce in the corner of her eye, trying to calm her down but the stench of the alpha filled every sense of her being. _What's happening to me!_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm sorry it's short... I'm trying. Again, I hope everyone likes this story. PM or something on what YOU, the people, want to see.**

 **Loves Always :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky's jaw locked at the smell of an omega entering the room. He forced himself not to turn around but look ahead straight at Steve. Once Kaylee started speaking, it seemed his heart sank into an abyss. This was the girl who helped him on his missions and whom he helped to become a murder like him - all he needed was a voice as that was the only thing coming back to him.

"Where's Pepper and Jane?" the omega asked and the Soldier felt her eyes on him. Again, he forced himself not too look but turn to her when she was walking away into the kitchen.

"Don't even think about it," Tony laughed suddenly, turned toward Steve. "Pepper won't even drink when it's a big thing like this."

"Big thing like this?" the ex-assassin blurted out. Like him coming up here was big? "What do you mean?"

Steve swallows hard, looking at his best friend. "It's not that often we come together for a dinner," the beta lied.

Bucky nodded and looked around. The small procession of Natasha and Steve started as Tony got up to go to the kitchen. _Impatient much? She's -_ she's what? What could he say about the omega?

He sat back to remember.

* * *

" _Soldier?" the omega called from above. "Soldier wake up!"_

 _Slowly, the world started to come alive. It was dawn or dusk, judging by the light outside. He looked up. The one thing he gotten use to was the girl he trained and admired waking him up at any time of day she chose. Something was different, however. He heard the bang at the door and turned to see a chair blocking it._

" _Kay?" he looked down at her as he sat up. Was she crying?_

" _They took my pills!" she said, looking back at the door. "Soldier - alpha, do something!"_

 _There. His only word to take charge. He stood up and went to the door. He clenched his fist and pushed the chair away with his foot. He opened it, letting his metal arm swing against the frame as he saw the three men - the two betas and an alpha._

" _What the hell do you want?" he growled, glaring at all of them._

 _The two betas swallowed hard, meeting the alpha assassin face to face. "We thought the omega came in here," one said, his voice wavering. "We need her to start looking at the buildings," the other said, obviously lying._

" _Well she's not here," the assassin snarled. "Get on!"_

 _The betas scrambled lightly to get away but the other alpha lingered before walking away. The soldier stared at them, growling once before he slammed the door closed. He looked back at the omega after he locked it. The omega sat close to the wall in the dark._

 _He sighed and walked across the room to where he kept his pills. He growled, trying to keep himself composed as he started noticing the heat smell in his room. He grabbed the pills and ripped open the new bag he got just for her but noticed the immediately fear scent coming from the omega._

 _He swallowed hard. "Sorry," he muttered, picking a pill from the bag and walking over to her. "You need to stay in here until it starts working," he told her, taking the omega's hand and placing the pill in it. "Understood?"_

 _Kaylee looked up at him. Only these moments did he actually seem like he cared. If she went to any other member of the team - who knows what would happen. "Thank you," she finally said._

" _Yeah," he mumbled, standing and turned around. "Take the bed," he said over his shoulder. "I'll take the couch."_

* * *

He looked around at his best friend. His only times he saw the omega at her lowest was her heats. He knew she hated him for what he was told to make sure become but what about the other times? Relaxing, he took in a deep breath. Everything was fine except the panic smell coming from the kitchen. He stood up immediately. Was the omega ok?

"Bucky?" Steve said from across the room and looked to the kitchen only to see Tony come out with some alcohol in his hand. "Tony? Is everything okay in there?"

"Oh yeah," he said. "Pepper and Jane are setting the table now."

Steve stared at him, giving him a questioning look - a look that Tony returns. "She's fine," he says finally, turning back into the kitchen.

The ex-assassin swallowed hard. She wasn't fine at all. Did he trigger something? He shook his head no and followed Steve into the dining room. Of course he didn't; he hasn't even come into contact with her.

"Hi James!" someone said behind him as he stood in the middle of the living room. He turned slowly out of bewilderment and saw Pepper side stepping him to put food down on the table. "Dinner's ready. Go ahead."

Bucky slightly nodded and followed the redheaded alpha into the kitchen where everyone was in line to get food. He didn't smell what was cooked but the pure scent of omega filled his nostrils and mouth, making him stumble just a bit.

"Bucky?" Steve asked as he turned. "You ok?"

The alpha nodded, grabbing a plate. "It's just a bit hot in here," he muttered, pulling his shirt away from his neck.

The blonde turned sharply, his eyes widened. "Hot?" he whispered. "Buck, it's 70 Fahrenheit! How are you hot?"

Bucky shrugged but was immediately worried - for himself. How could he be hot at 70 degrees?

* * *

Steve and Bucky were the last ones to get food, considering they were one of the three who ate a bigger meal than the others. Bucky had followed his friend back into the dining room and immediately saw the layout of the table and how everyone else was sitting.

Kaylee sat at one head of the table. On her left sat Bruce, Natasha, Jane, and then Thor. On her right - Tony, Pepper, Clint, and Steve. The only seat left was at the other end of the table - directly across from Kaylee.

He seemed to growl some, mostly to himself, but sat down anyway. Steve smiled at his friend before starting to eat. There was chatter among everyone but the one conversation he overheard clearly was Kaylee's.

* * *

"Bruce, you have to make them work! I'm begging you!"

"I'm trying Kaylee. I'm doing the best I can't with limited resources."

"Then work harder! I can't keep giving you my suppressants!"

"Give him a break, Kaylee," Tony pitched in. "He's trying."

* * *

Bucky looked up and saw the young girl glaring at Tony before she relaxed. _You have to hand it to the girl,_ he thought. _She's stronger than the other omegas. And a temper._ He chuckled to himself softly as he looked back down and started eating himself. His body itched to look up as he felt a pair of eyes look at him. He tried to fight it but - if it was her.

He slowly looked up and immediately locked eyes with the omega. They both swallowed their food and stared. The pit in Bucky's stomach grew with hate - to himself and HYDRA. He knew what he was and what he made her become.

Kaylee eyes glared at him, everything in her eyes burning with pure hatred of him. But Bucky's had no expression.

The table grew silent; everyone else looking at the both of them like a tennis match. Tony and Bruce tensed up, ready to hold Kaylee back if she did anything, Steve and Thor doing the same.

It seemed like centuries before the omega spoke, her eyes watering.

"I hate you."

"Trust me, Kaylee. I know."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm so sorry for the wait! DX I'm an aweful person i know.**

 **I've been incredibly busy with school and AP courses. As school is coming to a close, I'll be able to write more (hopefully).**

 **So, since it's been so long, I thought a long (ish) chapter in Bucky's perceptive would be ok.**

 **What did you all think? Let me know :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Well after midnight, everyone stayed in the living room - drinking. Moderately, of course, since Pepper rationed the alcohol. Bruce had retired to bed early. Most of everyone talked except for Bucky and Kaylee. If he tried, Kaylee would glare at him - challenging him to even talk and she would hurt him. The alpha always backed down to the omega, not wanting to hurt her.

Steve kept looking between the two, almost about to say something when his best friend practically begged him not to with his puppy eyes. The beta wanted to help his friend get out of the situation when the problem fixed itself.

"We're going to our room," Nat said from beside the other omega. She stood up with Kaylee and proceeded it toward the elevator.

Kaylee seemed to let out a sigh of relief when the elevator closed and leaned against the wall. Throughout the entire evening and morning, the only thing she smelled was the stench of the Alpha and she fought with it. Everytime he spoke, his aroma grew and the more she felt like she owed him something.

Nat watched her closely, her arms crossed in front of her. "That went better than I thought," she muttered. "Thought you were going to attack him or something."

Kaylee looked up at her friend, glaring. "I don't do that. He's just a monster."

Nat shook her head as the elevator doors opened again. She watched as the omega stumbled out, opening her apartment door and going in. She tried the follow her in but the door was slammed in her face. The beta huffed but went back up stairs to the 'party'.

The only people still up stairs were Steve, Buck, and Tony. She sat back in the shadows as she got a clear view of what was happening.

Bucky sat where they left him, his head in his hands. "I can't tell you what happened," he said. "It's not my place."

Steve swallowed hard. "Buck, we can't help without someone telling us what's going on."

Buck looked up at his friend, his face red with guilt. "I was only following orders," he said. "I had no choice. They were going to make me do it anyway!"

"We understand that," Tony said softly. "My main concern is her safety. If she feels comfortable. I can't do anything if I don't truly understand why she hates your guts."

The brunette looked down, contemplating on the issue. He deserved to be hated by this omega. "I trained her-"

"The Soldier trained her," Steve said. "You are not him."

Buck huffed. "I trained her to be an assassin. She came with me on every mission. Without fail, we were accompanied by either two betas and an alpha or two other alphas and a beta. She was scared to death of them. They were always planning together on hurting her. There was this idea around the compound that she liked me cause everytime she had her heats, she came straight to me for help.

"Hydra gave her her own suppressants to take with her one missions but being the forgetful child she was, she always seemed to forget them. Everytime her heats started, she begged me to help. I had a bag of my own and that helped her just as much.

"I think what she really hates me about is her friends. Most of them were omegas as well, a few betas. She hated alphas. I wasn't allowed to do anything for my ruts when I got them. I get angrier - stronger. I break out of this cell they put me in, I break out of chains. I would run to to stop thinking of it. A few omegas get in my way and I screwed around.

"Hydra kept finding out. Put me on more suppressants. I don't even know what I did but they'd be found the following day or the next dead. The doctors always came up with a ridiculous cause of death like "consensual marking". What really happened is that I strangled them. I never left a fingerprint.

"What I did was wrong. It will always be wrong."

"Why did you help her? How did you?" Steve asked, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder for support.

"I protected her from the others. I made sure not to touch her at all. I gave her suppressants."

"That's the only reason why she hates you? Because of her friends?"

"I trained her to be a killer!" Bucky snapped, standing up quickly. His heart began racing, running wild with anger. "I hate Hydra for what they did to me but they took care of me - of him!" He shook his head, growling. "She has every damn right to hate me. If that makes her happy so be it!" He yelled, storming to the stairs, slamming the door behind him and made his way downstairs to his cell.

He stopped halfway down, noticing a fate scent. A sweet, frustrating scent of Kaylee. His heart stopped, wanting to apologize. He wanted to show her he was different now, that it was hydra that killed her friends. The alpha followed the scent down a few more flights before he stopped at the door to her apartment.

"Kaylee," he sighed, sitting down on one of the stairs. He metal arm clanged slightly against the metal railing as he sat but he didn't mind. The man stared at the door, willing the omega to come out; to hear him out. Instead, his ears heard a soft crying noise. The scent of salty tears and more frustration, of anger, reached his nose and his heart sank in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and started downstairs once more.


End file.
